Landslide
by Arizona
Summary: A song-fic to the tune of "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac.


Landslide
    By: Arizona
    E-Mail: [CrystalShade@aol.com][1]
    Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine! None of it!
    It all belongs to somebody else but, boy do I wish it was me.
    Well, all except for that apostrophe in that third paragraph. I'm
    really rather proud of that...
    This is my first fic, so please be kind to me and review!
    "Landslide" was written by Stevie Nicks and belongs to Fleetwood Mac.
    _
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    I took my love and I took it down
    Climbed a mountain and turned around
    And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills
    'til the landslide brought it down
    _
    "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"
    Every cell in Obi-Wan's body screamed that single word as the Sith creature's
    lightsabre was driven into his master's body. His eyes were riveted to Qui-Gon's
    as the man dropped to his knees, his face a mask of shock and pain. All except
    for the eyes... in them the look of gentleness and concern was almost overwhelming.
    It was concern for him, but Obi-Wan would not let Qui-Gon's fears come to pass.
    For his master's sake, he could not.
    He stood still as the Sith began it's mocking pacing, back and forth in front of the
    energy shield which prevented Obi-Wan from reaching it. He concentrated on quieting
    his emotions, willing away the pain and anger that had flooded his mind the moment that
    thing had stabbed Qui-Gon. He would not allow interference from the Dark Side to cloud
    his abilities.
    _Oh, mirror in the sky -What is love?
    Can the child within my heart rise above?
    Can I sail through the changin'...ocean tides
    Can I handle the seasons of my life?
    I don't know.....I don't know
    _
    His thumb pressed the button to ignite his lightsabre before he was fully conscious of
    the act. Seconds later the energy shield turned, allowing him through. As he charged
    through, he was met head-on with a barrage of the Sith's hate-driven swings and thrusts
    from it's deadly, double-bladed lightsabre.
    In Obi-Wan's mind, the battle seemed to drag on for hours and he began to worry over
    his master, laying a few feet away, his life ebbing away. The instant his thinking
    became distracted, the Sith leaped upon it's opportunity, and sent Obi-Wan tumbling
    into the melting pit. He barely managed to catch hold of a lighting fixture as he
    fell, but could only watch helplessly as his lightsabre fell down a moment later,
    kicked into the pit by the Sith.
    He was failing! It could not... would not... end like this! As the Sith stood, seemingly
    triumphant, over it's fallen foe, Obi-Wan's mind reeled. And, as he always had when he
    had a problem he could not solve alone, he turned to his master for guidance. His eyes
    darted over to where Qui-Gon lay, a feeling of despair sweeping over him at the sight
    of his master's still form, but then his eyes came to rest upon Qui-Gon's lightsabre,
    which lay at his feet. An idea came to him... // If I could just...//
    With all of his might, Obi-Wan called upon the Force and used it's power to Force leap out
    of the pit and over the surprised Sith as he mentally called his master's lightsabre to his
    hand. Then, in a split second, it was over. He watched for a moment as the Sith fell down
    into the pit, it's body split through the middle.
    Then he ran to Qui-Gon's side, praying that he was not too late. He cradled his master's
    body in his arms, willing him to survive. "Master!"
    "It's... too late..."
    "No!" The tears were coming now, there was no way he could stop them. He had failed his
    master and now Qui-Gon would die.
    _
    Well I've been afraid of changin'
    because I've built my life around you
    But time makes you bolder, even children get older
    And I'm getting older too....
    _
    "Obi-Wan, promise. Promise me, you will train the boy... he is the chosen one. He
    will...bring balance."
    "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan agreed, while all the time his mind was screaming, // NO! Train
    him yourself, Qui-Gon! Live and train him yourself! I'll step aside, gladly, and let
    him take my place if you would just live....//
    Obi-Wan sat in grief-stricken silence, unable to speak or move as Qui-Gon lifted a hand
    to his face. A finger gently traced the path that the tears, which had not yet begun
    to fall, would take as his eyes traced gently over Obi-Wan's face for the last time.
    "So proud of you... Obi-Wan."
    "Proud? Master, I've failed you! Please forgive me!"
    "No." Qui-Gon's eyes were stern, but loving as he held Obi-Wan's gaze. "You've not
    failed, my Obi-Wan. This is not your fault... we all have our times. Now is mine..."
    His hand reached up, once more. His thumb and index finger tenderly stroking the padawan
    braid that hung beside Obi-Wan's face, knowing that it would not be there much longer.
    Obi-Wan had passed all the trials he need take, this day. "I've traveled the Jedi path
    for a long time... so very long, and so much of it alone. I thought... that was the way
    it should be. I was wrong, so very wrong. I understand that now, thanks to you. I
    could not have asked for a better companion to share this journey with..."
    _
    So, take my love...take it down
    Climb a mountain and turn around
    and if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills...
    well the landslide will bring it down
    The landslide will bring it down
    _
    Obi-Wan was stunned and uttered the only reply he could think of. "I love you, Master."
    Qui-Gon smiled. "And I you, my son...." Then, Qui-Gon's eyes drifted shut and he was
    gone.
    Obi-Wan held his Master's lifeless form in his arms, rocking back and forth as he finally
    allowed the tears to flow. "And I could not have asked for a better father..."
    _
    For you, Daddy..._

   [1]: mailto:CrystalShade@aol.com



End file.
